Family History: It Runs In The Blood
by EvilTulip
Summary: When Sammie Green's mother gets killed, she knows there's only one person to turn to. Horatio gets a case that challenges him emotionally. Will he be able to keep hiding behind his sunnies? Part 1 of a Trilogy. Post Rio. Last chapter of this part up now!
1. New York City

**A/N: **I'm not a native English speaker/writer, so I may confuse American English and British English. Also, I may make some spelling errors.

I've have this idea for ages, ever since an old friend of mine had written a Miami-fic just for me.

**Summary: **When Sammie Green's mother gets killed, she knows there's only one person to turn to. At the same time, Horatio has a case that challenges him emotionally. Will he still be able to hide behind his sunnies? Part one of a Trilogy. Post Rio. Maybe HoratioOOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the CSI:NY or CSI:Miami characters. I do, however, own Samantha Joanie Green and Amylia Samantha Green.

**Part One of the 'FAMILY HISTORY' Trilogy:**

_**It Runs In The Blood.**_

**Chapter 1: New York City.**

Sammie stared out of the window. Sure, she didn't hate school (although she told her friends otherwise) but that did not mean she never stared out of the window during English class.

She scribbled something on her hand. "Call dad". She indeed had to call him. She hadn't spoken to him in, well, probably weeks. Someone knocked on the classroomdoor. Sammie looked up and saw a man walking into the classroom. She noticed his NYPD badge. She had always had a good eye for details and noticed he was a detective.

"Yes?" the teacher asked him.

" I'm looking for Amylia Green"

All eyes turned to Sammie. She hated that name, but still everyone knew it was her first name. Mostly, she just used her middle name, Samantha. Why hadn't her parents thought of a decent name when she was born? Only her father used her first name, and he didn't live in New York anymore.

Sammie's face turned red and she got on her feet.

She hated it when everyone looked at her.

"I'm Amylia" she answered. The detective nodded.

"Okay. Would you please come with me?"

Sammie put her books in her bag and walked to the detective. She noticed all her class mates wondering what the heck she had done wrong. She was good at guessing what people thought. Some people even said she could read other people's mind.

"What's wrong?" she asked the detective, after he had closed the door. There must've been something wrong, otherwise he wouldn't have come to her.

The detective didn't answer the question, but instead, he looked at her.

"I'm detective Don Flack, NYPD."

"Yeah, I noticed your badge. I'm Amylia Samantha Green. Please just call me Sam or Sammie."

"Sam Green. Your mother is District Attorney Samantha Green, isn't she?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

Detective Flack stopped walking. "Sam, miss Green, your mother has been found dead this morning."

Sam looked at him. "And now I'm probably a suspect." She couldn't actually believe it. Her mother, dead! "You're joking, aren't you? Tell me you are joking!"

Detective Flack shook his head. "I'm so sorry I was the one to tell you this horrible news."

Sammie felt tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. Her mother had died. "How?" she asked, finally.

"Multiple stabwounds."

"Oh My God" Sammie tried to swallow but couldn't. "Who did it? I'm a suspect now, am I not?"

There were so many questions to ask.

Detective Flack shook his head, again. "Coroner says time of death is ten a.m.. We checked with your school and you were in Maths that time."

"Then who did it?" Sammie asked, trying to control her emotions.

"We don't know yet. We're suspecting one of the members of the gang your mother was suing."

Sammie nodded. "Right" she whispered.

"Now, have you anyone you can go to? Since you're still a minor"

"I will turn eighteen in a few months!"

"I know, but for that long you have to live with a relative or acquaintance. For your own sake."

"I could go to my father."

"Your mother was divorced, wasn't she? Where does your father live?"

Sammie tried to smile. "Miami."

Detective Flack nodded and grabbed his cell phone. He nodded a few times before he put the cell back in his pocket.

"Detective Taylor tells me you can always go to Lieutenant Caine of the MDPD Crime Lab if you need someone to talk to."

Sammie now smiled. "Thank you. I will."


	2. New case, new start?

**Chapter 2: New case, new start?**

"Horatio"   
The red-haired man looked up when he heard his name. The man who called him started to get bald and Horatio knew Detective Frank Tripp was a good detective.  
" Frank" he responded.  
"Possible suicide. Collins."  
Horatio nodded and got on his feet. Suicides were the most challenging cases emotionally.

The woman that laid on the pavement was dead, that was for sure. Horatio wasn't surprised to find Alexx kneeling next to the body, examining the victim.  
"C.O.D.?" he asked. Alexx looked up.  
"Hello, Horatio. Possible case of O.D."  
"Overdose… not so very strange here if it's narcotics or alcohol. E maybe?"  
"Possibly"  
"Okay. Thank you, Alexx. Frank-" Horatio called. "Do we have an ID?"  
"Victim's name's Maria Fuentes. She worked as a waitress at the Crystal Rose. Age twenty-eight."  
"Twenty-eight. She's much to young to die" Alexx stated.  
Horatio nodded. "She still had her whole life to live."  
Calleigh approached the scene. An officer let her through the yellow tape and she signed the log.  
"Possible O.D.. Victim's name is Maria Fuentes, twenty-eight. Waitress at the Crystal Rose." Horatio filled her in.  
"I'll go see the club manager for a couple of questions." Calleigh said.  
Horatio turned back to the body. Somewhere it showed an eerie resemblance to a woman he had lost recently.  
Marisol.

In the airspace over Miami flew a plane, filled with passengers, making it's way to land on Miami International Airport.  
In the plane was a young girl, almost eighteen years old, about to visit her closest living relative. She had no idea in what way her life would intersect with the people on the crime scene in Miami Beach.  
But somewhere somehow it was decided their lives would intersect. Sammie Green did not yet realize that. Neither did Horatio Caine. But both would realize it soon enough.


	3. She's dead, Horatio

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long for me to post a new chapter, but school demanded much of my attention.

**Chapter 3: She's dead, Horatio.**

Sammie got out of the car she had rented and folded her arms. She wasn't used to this kind of heat, but she tried to ignore it.  
She took her sunglasses off her head and put them in her pocket. Then, Sammie looked at the orange-ish building. A glass sign said "Miami-Dade Police Dept. Crime Lab".  
Well, she was in the right place, that was for sure, but was it also the right time? If she wouldn't go, she'd never know it. She sighed.  
From the telephone conversations between her mom and someone else, conversations Sammie had overheard, she knew the man who'd advised her to go talk to Lieutenant Caine, Mac Taylor, was the supervisor of the NYPD Crime Lab. It had surprised her he didn't know she already knew that. Apparently her mom had never told anyone about her ties to Miami. Or Detective Taylor just didn't want to shock her with knowing she knew it. Since her father lived in Miami, those ties had become stronger.  
Sammie shook her head. She was thinking too much at the moment. She walked up the steps to the glass doors of the lab.

Horatio walked up to Ryan, who just backed away from the microscope.  
"Mr. Wolfe…" Horatio started. "What have you found?"  
"Tox result on the vic's blood's indeed E. And there were little glass-like shards in the soles of her feet. I just found out those were little Swarovski crystals."  
"The Crystal Rose has small vases with Swarovski crystal roses on the tables."  
"Maybe she O.D.-ed there?" Ryan suggested.

Sammie walked up to the front desk.  
"Hello. I'm looking for Lieutenant Caine" she said.  
"I'll tell him you're here. What's your name, please?"  
"Amylia Green."  
"Okay. If you'd please wait over there?" the woman pointed at a room. Sammie walked over to it. The room had shiny black walls and a huge sloping window. This room felt weird, but at the same time, it felt peaceful. Sammie folded her arms and looked outside through the window.  
The palm trees that waved in front of the window comforted her. Sammie suddenly noticed a reflection on the window. She kept staring at the reflection and without turning around, she knew who it was.  
"She's dead, Horatio" she said suddenly.  
"Who?" he asked.  
"Mom."


	4. Don't hide behind your glasses

**Chapter 4: Don't hide behind your glasses**

Sammie turned around. Tears filled her eyes.

"Mom is dead, Horatio. Dead!"

"How?" he asked, shocked.

Sam shook her head. "You should call Mac Taylor. He knows more. But he doesn't know it. You never told anyone, did you?" she whispered. "She's dead. What should I do now?" she cried.

Horatio looked at her. "Oh Amylia, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose a relative."

"But you don't know what it's like how to lose your mother!" she cried out loud. Horatio looked at her.

"I do know." he said, without almost a sound. Sammie looked at him. "How you mean?"

"History repeats itself. I was also seventeen when I lost my mother."

"You never told me grandma was dead."

"You never asked."

"What else have you never told me?"

"Too much. But this is not the right time for it, Amylia."

"Why have you never told me?"

"Because when your mom and I divorced, you were only seven. That's not really a proper age to tell such things, is it?"

Sammie shook her head. "It's not. But… oh, it's been over a year since I've seen you!"

Horatio nodded. "You know what? I'll take you to my office. There you can think things over."

Sammie looked up. "Dad?"

Horatio was surprised. It was the first time in almost eleven years she called him 'dad' again. "Yes, honey?"

"Aren't you sad?"

He looked at her. "Amylia, I am. But I've had to bury so many people already. You're so much more like your mother when it comes to emotions. You're much more comfortable showing your feelings."

"Dad? If you hide all your feelings behind your sunglasses, you'll never be comfortable showing them. And a normal human being would be an emotional wreck if he'd keep all his emotions to himself."

Horatio smiled. "I've found a way to cope with it."

"What is it?"

"Putting murderers behind bars."


	5. It was time

**Chapter 5: It was time.**

Horatio opened the steel door and looked at Alexx.

"Alexx… what have you found?"

"I've just finished it. Cause of death was indeed overdose, but I've told Ryan already."

Horatio looked at the dead body on Alexx' table. Again, he noticed the resemblance to Marisol.

He hadn't told Sammie yet about Marisol. Neither had he about his brother. Maybe it was about time he would tell her about all she had missed in his life.

"Thank you, Alexx." He said, before he left the room.

On his way to his office, Horatio ran into Delko.

"Delko, how're you doing on your case?"

He had assigned Delko on a case he could do on his own. Horatio knew Delko could handle the pressure it brought with it.

"I'm on my way to interrogation."

Horatio nodded and went on.

Sammie was nowhere to be found in Horatio's office. Where could she be?

He had looked everywhere. Sammie was not with Valera in DNA, not with Calleigh in the Weapons Lab, not with McCadden in the Fingerprint Lab, not with Belmontes in Trace… where else could she be?

She really had her mother's calm character. She'd probably never chase a man all the way to Rio de Janeiro just to revenge the death of a loved one. Although… Sammie could be very vengeful. Her birthday was November 18, what would make her zodiac sign Scorpio. Horatio had once heard Scorpios could be very vengeful.

He remembered her passion for QD. He darted away, to find Sammie with Wells in, indeed, the QD lab.

"Hi" she greeted him, not sure whether to call him Horatio or dad here.

"Hey Amylia. Enjoying the lab?"

Sammie nodded. "But please, don't call me Amylia. Just call me Sam or Sammie."

"I will. Can I see you in my office in a few minutes?"

"Sure"

Horatio already left before Sammie had finished her 'sure'. She looked at Wells.

"So you know the Lieutenant?" Wells asked. Sammie nodded.

"I do, actually. You know what? I think I want to be a lab tech one day too, like you."

"QD?"

"Of course. Well, I better get going now. See you later!"

Sammie darted off to Horatio's office.

She entered in an unusual way, tripping over a small step.

Horatio got on his feet to help her up, but Sammie was just laughing and got on her feet soon enough.

"I'm still as clumsy" she smiled. He looked at her.

"Why weren't you here, as I'd told you?"

"I was curious. When I finish school, I want to become a QD lab tech."

Horatio looked at her. "Sam, we got a lot of catching up to do."

"I know."

"So, what happened in those years after I divorced your mom?"

The End.


End file.
